Time
by Agnew-San
Summary: At my lowest moment you Thor, my idiotic, thick-headed oaf of a brother found me, and of all the things you could have done, what I expected you to do, kissing me senseless was low on the list. Okay, let's be honest here it was never on the list, or at least, not on mine.


**AN: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, but here is the first chapter. Thankyou Sho95 for helping me get back to writing.**

**Warnings: There will be Thor/Loki Slash, implied torture, AU, OCC**

* * *

**Time**

**Chapter 1**

After all those years of trying to hide feelings that are considered wrong and are frowned upon by Asgardian society, it was you who found me when I most needed someone. At my lowest moment you Thor, my idiotic, thick-headed oaf of a brother found me, and of all the things you could have done, what I expected you to do, kissing me senseless was low on the list. Okay, let's be honest here it was _never on_ the list, or at least, not on mine. I remember at the time that invading the human planet called Midgard seemed like the best idea in the nine realms, why I thought that I don't recall anymore. I do know that I was still rather hung-up over the fact that I was 'adopted' and very bitter about all the false hopes I had been given as a child, wasting years upon years working towards goals that would never be.

I had been beaten by an oversized green mortal, can you believe it? I, Loki Silvertounge, (that is what I called myself back then refusing to use your father's name, and let's not even mention my own) was defeated by a band of misfit mortals thrown together at the last minute in a desperate attempt to stop, what I thought, was inventible. You know what the funny thing is, if you had of just asked, _not _shouted and threatened, I would have gladly given you anything, and I almost, _almost_ did when you had your hand resting against the side of my neck and jaw. But, of course, I said no, flinging sarcasm filled words and snarled threats at you. I found it greatly amusing (still do) when Tony Stark sent you both flying off that cliff.

When you found me, in that room in Stark Tower, leaning casually against a step, (which was a very painful thing to do) wearing a dreadfully cocky smirk, I was quiet nervous because, let's face it being tossed around like some rag doll will shatter anyone's confidence. Okay, well, _most_ people's confidence. You were striding towards me when you dropped Mjolnir, it landed with a loud resounding thud and I will admit, I flinched, you _had_ dropped that thing on me once before. You frowned at my actions obviously confused and I couldn't help the bitter smile that stretched across my lips. Your frown etched deeper into your brow as you crouched to be at a similar eye level as me and _I _became the one who was confused and you the one who was wearing the smile, (but, it wasn't bitter or angry. It was a little sad, but mostly, it was one of happiness, adoration and, _dare I say it_, love) as you placed your hands on the sides' of my face. All your actions, I then realised were gentle and soft, except for Mjolnir, that thing was not soft or gentle, it was brash and loud. What I was used to seeing from you, so this new side had caught me completely off guard. I hadn't planned for that, I hadn't planned for that at all, what I had planned for was you to be angry or frustrated, to be too blinded by emotion to think clearly. Instead I got a kind, compassionate, worried _man _and _not_ my thick-headed brother.

It hit me then, how much I had missed you, how much I had taken seeing you every day for granted, how much I _loved _you. I had admitted it to myself centuries ago, when I hadn't known that I wasn't of your blood, but refused to allow anything to become from such knowledge. When I fell from the Bifrost into the darkness, I was alone for the first few (ten, I think) months and it put into perspective how much I had, unknowingly, _wanted _you. The time that came after was not pleasant, frankly it was horrible, being filled with poisonous words, (more) darkness and pain. So much pain, both physical and emotional, at one point it was all I knew, it was painful to move, breathe, even _think _(still not sure how that's possible).

Some or all of those emotions, that I had kept shut away, even from myself, must of shown, while you held my face for the next thing I saw was an expression of regret and deep sadness etch it's self onto your face. And it was utterly heart wrenching, you were not supposed to wear expressions like that, you were supposed to be the oblivious fool who was always smiling. I distinctly remember wanting to laugh cruelly, come up with a witty comment and push you away, but something else inside me protested vehemently at the idea. I was afraid that if I kept pushing you away, that one day you would stop chasing after me and I would be left alone again. I know that fear showed on my face and I was _so_ frustrated, because I couldn't seem to hide from those, what I considered, useless emotions. I was so distracted by all those emotions resurfacing that I noticed you moving but didn't really register anything further than that, so when I felt your breath fan across my face with every exhale, I was surprised to the point of bewilderment. I looked up, you had placed one knee on the ground beside my leg and somehow you managed to practically tower over my dishevelled body. Looking into your eyes was my undoing, it was always going to be my undoing, and I could spend hours staring, getting lost within the depths of your endless blue eyes. You were searching my eyes looking, seeking, finding _something_ (an incentive of some sort maybe?), for the next thing that registered across my mind was the gentlest of barely there pressures against my dry and bleeding lips.

After centuries of hiding everything about who I was, _am, _I did the only the only thing that was natural. I kissed _back, _being selfish once again (that seems to be happening a lot those past few months, me being selfish) because I wanted, more than anything, for it be real. I made a soft noise of protest when you pulled away and a low chuckle rumbled through your chest and into mine, from where you were leaning (again, it was a soft pressure as you did not want to aggravate my bruised body) against me. With a soft sigh, I shifted so my arms circled around your neck, hands gripping at your shoulders, using you as a way to keep myself from falling down.

Of course this was the moment that your _friends_, had decided was the best time to show up. (This always happened, even when we were children back on Asgard, your friends, (because they always were _your_ friends, never mine, I was allowed to tag along and barely tolerated for being your brother) somehow managed to show up in crucial moments when I was trying to get you to back down from some _ridiculously stupid_ idea that could have gotten us all killed!) Their looks would have been amusing when they realised what they were seeing, if they hadn't turned their accusing and varying degrees of looks of hatred on me. Not that I blame them, _I_ would have done the same thing, admittedly with more subtly so as to be able to torment the person later.

I almost cringed when the soldier opened his mouth. "Thor… care to tell us what's… happening here..?" As soon as the question had been uttered the others seemed to take this as an okay and all spoke at once, this resulted in an explosion of angry, accusing noise that really made my throbbing head worsen. You dragging me up with you didn't help my balance and spinning head, when you decided to stand up, because staying on the steps in _that_ position wasn't going to get anybody to take us, _you_, seriously.

By the time I regained some resemblance of balance and to lessen the spinning of my head, admittedly I was using you as one would a wall, not that you seemed to notice, the noise level had risen to become _obnoxiously _loud and everything seemed to be, quite quickly, descending into chaos. I decided to not say anything, as reason dictated that would have only made things worse, also my mind was still quite fuzzy and everything seemed to be at a distance. I opted to just stand, _lean_, there as you got progressively more frustrated.

"You're eyes are aren't blue."

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks to these people for reviewing, faving and following;  
Inralak, lena of mudguard, charnii, lycanus1 and Yume Saint-Clair**


End file.
